This invention relates to a key ring and will have specific application to a key ring which incorporates a pill box and a light.
For medical reasons, it has been found to be advantageous to have at one""s immediate access certain forms of medication, such as aspirin for heart attacks and nitroglycerin tablets for angina attacks. Additionally, antidotes for insect stings needs also to be made readily available to people extremely allergic to insect bites such as bee and wasp stings. Containers for such medication are usually separately carried items which can be easily lost, misplaced or forgotten.
In this invention, a medication holder is combined with a key ring and a light. The combination key ring, medication or pill box, and light is of a compact design which can be conveniently carried in one""s pocket or purse. By including a predominately used key, such as a car or house key, the ring, box, and light combination device will always be carried by the user and thus conveniently available if and when needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a medication case which is of compact design used in combination with a key ring.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combination key ring, medication or pill box and light device which is of economical design and compact size.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a medication or pill box which incorporates a key ring and which may also include a light and which is of a simplified use.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.